<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NRSVP (No Rendirse, Ser Valiente y Proteger) by secret_garden_unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295453">NRSVP (No Rendirse, Ser Valiente y Proteger)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_garden_unicorn/pseuds/secret_garden_unicorn'>secret_garden_unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NRSVP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Despair, Feeling of guilt, Friendship, Gen, Grahim doesn't like musicals, Link is cold with zelda and impa, Link loves music, Spirit Animals, Time Travel, link is too sensitive, multilateral hatred, protective instinct, survivor's fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_garden_unicorn/pseuds/secret_garden_unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link obtiene las memorias de su yo del futuro, más no es el único que regresa al pasado, los enemigos se convierten en amigos; su vida cambiará para salvar a sus amigos de un horrible destino del cual su odio lo transformó en alguien aún peor que el Heraldo. Ahora Link y Grahim buscaran a sus aliados por las Eras para evitar que el mal gane nuevamente corrompiendo a la Diosa. Zelda los ayudara ¿No? REESCRITO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghirahim &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NRSVP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992916</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un despertar bastante incómodo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despues de jugar Hyrule Warriors no dejaba de pensar en hacer este fanfic, el trabajo original se encuentra en mi Fanfic. Tambien tengo uno que otro dibujo de los personajes en versión MLP ya que no soy de dibujarlos en versión humana :D<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13300682/1/No-rendirse-Ser-valiente-y-Proteger<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/armius99</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narración<br/>
"Pensamientos"</p><p>El sonido de las espadas chocando y alguna que otra explosión debido a las llamas de aeralfos, el aroma de la sangre que empapaba el campo de batalla cubría a los guerreros caídos de ambos bandos. De todas mis batallas ha sido la peor, esta guerra ha terminado con todo lo que hemos conocido.</p><p>El cielo estaba cubierto por el humo y las flechas que caían con el fin de terminar alguna vida, de haber sabido que todo esto pasaría exterminado a una portadora de la sabiduría y su sirviente. Pero ahora mi mayor preocupación es el ser que cargó en brazos, el último ataque que recibió lo sacó de combate obligadome a escondernos detrás de las rocas que fueron arrojadas por los goron aliados, puedo sentir la presencia de la Diosa acercándose para terminar de una vez el trabajo.</p><p>Ya no me quedaba magia suficiente para enfrentar y el único con el poder necesario estaba en mis brazos ignorante del peligro que se avecinaba. Si mal no recordaba aún tenía un haz bajo la manga.</p><p>Saliendo de nuestro escondite corrí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban debido a la herida en mi pierna causada por uno de los perros de la Diosa, en mi mente recitaba el hechizo y un portal se abrió de inmediato saltando antes de que el enemigo se acercase el portal se cerró al cruzar. En el camino al comienzo de todo el tramo traté de mantenerlo cerca de mi, pero el portal se volvió inestable al punto en el que nos separamos y la luz al final del túnel me cegó.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 1: Un despertar bastante incómodo</p><p>Flotando en medio de la nada la oscuridad me envolvía es bastante similar cuando conocí a Fi.</p><p>¿Hola? ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunta confundido solo para escuchar su voz resonar . - ¿Hay alguien ahí? - Vuelve a preguntar con más duda.</p><p>Link…</p><p>Alguien me llama, pero por alguna razón tengo la misma sensación en el estómago antes de entrar al portal que me llevo a mi batalla con el Heraldo. -Piensa aún debatiendo si necesitan o no seguir la voz.</p><p>¡Despierta!</p><p>¿Qué despierte? Entonces esto es solo un sueño ... - Antes de poder moverse una luz lo cegó por completo.</p><p>¡LINK DESPIERTA!</p><p>Al abrir los ojos quedó cegado por la luz de la mañana que pasaba por la ventana de su habitación en la academia de caballeros, la voz que le había hablado aún seguía llamándolo, pero seguía aturdido por el sueño.</p><p>¡Ya era hora, llevo tiempo tratando de levantarte, los demas te estan esperando en el comedor! Date prisa y vístete de otra forma no te dará tiempo de desayunar ante de clases. -Comentó Zelda que se puso las manos en las caderas como una madre regañando.</p><p>Bien, solo sal para que me vista. -Respondí con cansancio.</p><p>Tuve una buena temporada con este problema de sueño solo había pasado unos meses desde el Gran mal se había ido, pero sigo con la guardia en alto durante la noche como cuando estaba en la superficie. No logro entender porque la voz de Zelda me solicitó durante el sueño, ella era mi mejor amigo no era un enemigo.</p><p>Dejando esos pensamientos de lado rápido se puso su sombrero que era lo último en ponerse de su uniforme para salir y alcanzar a sus amigos en el comedor.</p><p>¡Link! ya era hora ven logramos apartarte algo de comer. -Exclama Karane agitando su brazo para llamar su atención desde la mesa apartada con todos sus amigos.</p><p>Lo lamento no he logrado conciliar el sueño hasta la madrugada. - Responde tomando la comida frente a él.</p><p>¿Aun sigues sin dormir? ya han pasado meses de tu misión en las tierras inferiores, pensaba que te habías adaptado otra vez a la Academia. -Comenta Cawlin sin darle mucha importancia, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por Karane.</p><p>No digas eso las tierras inferiores son una zona peligrosa para los que no conozcan sus peligros. -Regaña Pipita que se cruzó de brazos mirando con molestia al de cabello azul oscuro.</p><p>Gracias Pipita, pero Cawlin también tienen razón y deberían haberme adaptado, creo que solo es tiempo lo que necesito.</p><p>Bueno dejemos el tema del lado, les tengo una buena noticia. Mi padre aceptó las prácticas de combate que sugerí y dijo que Link podría enseñarnos algunas técnicas de combate que aprendió en su viaje. -Exclama Zelda emocionada.</p><p>El resto también parecía emocionado por la noticia, lo que significaba lo que tenía la posibilidad de visitar la superficie si eran considerados aptos para la excursión, a excepción de Enlace que se puso tenso al enterarse que sería "el instructor" esta vez. Con poco entusiasmo continuó con su desayuno.</p><p>Las clases pasaron rápido tal vez demasiado, la clase de práctica llegó pronto y el instructor le cedió el mando a Link que solo sonrió con nerviosismo.</p><p>"Solo son tus amigos, solo son tus amigos". - Se repite varias veces en su mente mientras se ponía al frente de la clase. -Muchos de ustedes escucharon sobre mi viaje en las Tierras inferiores que fue para regresar a Zelda de vuelta a Skyloft, mucho de lo que aprendí fue debido a los enemigos que había dudo mucho que ahora haya algún ser que pueda ser una amenaza mayor, pero no está de más prevenir cualquier situación ...- Se quedó callado unos momentos solo para ver preocupado de que no lo tomen enserio, volvió su mirada a Zelda que solo le hizo un ademán de que prosiguiera.</p><p>Aclarándose la garganta volvió a llamar la atención de todos. -Así que quiero que todos hagan parejas y combatan necesito ver qué tanto saben para que puedan enfrentarme pueden ver qué tanto les falta en defensa y ataque. -Terminando de hablar todos hicieron parejas posicionándose para los combates.</p><p>La clase fue satisfactoria para ser su primera enseñanza, al terminar los combates Pipita que fue el que rebasó a todos le toco pelear contra Link que se acercó al centro de la habitación. Los dos sacaron sus espadas y escudos posicionándose sin quitarse la vista de encima.</p><p>Pipita fue el primero en atacar por el frente, Link solo esquivó agachándose para rodar por el costado del caballero de amarillo para golpearlo por la espalda con su escudo logrando desequilibrarlo haciendo que se molestara.</p><p>¡Eso es contra las reglas! -Exclamó Pipita que se volteo rápido frunciendo el ceño al caballero de verde.</p><p>En la superficie esas reglas solo harás que te maten, tienes que ser más inteligente y rápido que tu enemigo.</p><p>Ambas espadas chocaron entre sí, siendo también bloqueadas por el escudo del otro. En uno de los ataques Pipita ataques golpear a Link con su escudo haciendo que soltara su espada y escudo, desorientado por el golpe fue cuando el instinto se hizo cargo, cuando vio cerca a Pipita sus pupilas se dilataron se enfrentaron contra su enemigo esquivando el ataque con el mango de la espada, lo empujo con toda la fuerza que tuvo que hacer que los dos rodaran por el suelo haciendo que tambíen Pipita perdiera sus armas.</p><p>En la pelea, la fuerza del mayor de los dos se sobrepuso por la de Link.</p><p>Tal parece que la victoria es mía. -Comenta de manera burlona.</p><p>Al escuchar eso, una ola de imágenes y emociones pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna que haya sido su viaje, como si una fuerza de salida de la nada pateó en el estómago a Pipita quien termino sin aliento alejándose de él para mirar a Link que se paró, pero tuvo una mirada muy diferente sus ojos eran todavía de color azul pero estaban rodeados de una aura negra.</p><p>¿L-link? -Dice Pipita algo asustado por su amigo</p><p>Este último no dijo nada. Por unos momentos el aura en sus ojos parpadeo para luego desvanecerse dejándolo algo aturdido para luego desmayarse dejando un silencio total que fue roto por Zelda que corrió hacía al caballero de verde y trato de despertarlo.</p><p>¡LINK DESPIERTA! -Exclamó asustada por lo sucedido.</p><p>¡Zelda deja que Owlan se encargue! -Exclama uno de los instructores a Zelda.</p><p>No pasó mucho para que Owlan y Gaepora aparecieran, Owlan se llevó a Link a la enfermería donde sin saber que hacer respecto a temas de la magia solo pudieron esperar a que despertara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta es la versión reescrita de mi fanfiction No rendirse, Ser valiente y Proteger.</p><p>Todos los capítulos serán reescritos hasta el capitulo actual, aunque dependiendo pueden quedarse igual, pero lo dudo.<br/>Acepto sugerencias o algun headcanon, ya que aun esta en proceso la historia.<br/>NO HABRA RELACIONES ROMANTICAS, lo más cercano seria unilateral o solo platonico, pero NO ROMANTICO.</p><p>El fanfic es mas sobre amistad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alma de Milenios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaepora estaba preocupado por lo sucedido en el salón de practica hablo con todos los presentes y todos contaron la misma historia, tenía que ver con magia. No se consideraba algo malo la magia en Skyloft, el problema residía en que nadie tenía la menor idea de como usarla, sabía que la misión que la diosa le otorgó a su alumno existía la posibilidad de entrar en contacto con ella, pero Link nunca le mencionó saber utilizarla sin usar la espada de la diosa.</p><p>Viendo al más joven dormido se sento en la silla cercana a la cama solo para seguir pensando como ocurrió y que lo detonó. En menos de una hora quedó dormido en la silla.<br/>Sin darse cuenta el joven se levantó en silencio para luego salir de la habitación en dirección a la biblioteca de la academia; Al salir el sol Gaepora se despertó sorprendido y reprendiendose mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido en vez de vigilar al joven que este mismo no se encontraba en la habitación. Levantandose rapidamente salió encontrándose con Owlan que estaba apunto de entrar.</p><p>Director ¿que pasa? ¿porque tiene tanta prisa? -Pregunta Owlan tomando su distancia al casi chocar con el hombre mayor.</p><p>¡Link no esta en su cuarto y no se donde puede estar! -Exclama con preocupación pensando donde podría estar el caballero de verde.</p><p>Tranquilícese, director Gaepora, dudo mucho que Link este muy lejos después de todo él no es de los que le guste levantarse temprano.</p><p>Si, eso lo se, pero ¿dónde está?</p><p>Mientras tanto Horwell se dirigía a la biblioteca para guardar el libro que sacó hace unos dias atras solo para encontrarse con un desastre de hojas y libros regados por toda la habitación, todas las mesas estaban juntas repletas de papeles con escrituras ilegibles en cada uno, libros abiertos con pequeñas notas con la misma letras ilegible. Sorprendido por aquel desastre Horwell fue a buscar al director y Owlan, que pasaban revisando cada salón.</p><p>¿Que es lo que sucede? -Pregunta extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos hombres.</p><p>Link no esta en su cuarto y hasta ahora no lo hemos encontrado. -Explica Gaepora.</p><p>Tiene que estar cerca, aun no he abierto las puertas de la academia. -Dice Owlan.</p><p>Uniéndose a la búsqueda los tres adultos buscaron en cada salón de clases sin ningún resultado, que estaban tentados a despertar a cada alumno con el fin de ayudar, escucharon una voz o mejor dicho una canción que venía de la ventana que daba a uno de los tejados del edificio.</p><p>🎵Hoy la hora ya llegó el sol brilla sin más, cruza el oeste y nos trae todos paz.<br/>Y qué día tan bello para salir a jugar<br/>Y ver las nubes pasar por todo el cielo,<br/>mas nada pasara ahora mismo solamente hay calma y paz...🎵</p><p>🎵Las aves cruzan el mar de nubes con calma y serenidad más nadie la ve<br/>Los seres de este mundo son alegres con sus vidas,<br/>yo anhelo el dia que tenga un poco de esa paz al fin..🎵</p><p>El joven que buscaban se encontraba viendo el amanecer desde el tejado de la academia con la misma aura en los ojos que sus compañeros mencionaron.</p><p>🎵¿Es que es tan malo desear que entienda lo que yo?<br/>¿estoy equivocado si deseo mi libertad?<br/>Y ¿porque no me entiende? que en mi derecho estoy<br/>Ya no seré su títere que de ella yo no soy…<br/>Y mucho he esperado ya nada importara.<br/>¡Que su reino se ha acabado, libre por fin seremos….!🎵</p><p>Los adultos que lo escuchaban y veían no comprendían su enojo, pero no planeaban interrumpirlo hasta saber qué pasaba.</p><p>🎵Finalmente ha pasado yo no seré su esclavo más<br/>Si ella no entiende el fin de ella será<br/>Hoy las diosas verán que, por fin el equilibrio regresará…🎵</p><p>🎵Contemplaran la caída<br/>de su ¡alta majestad!🎵</p><p>🎵cuando todos vean su verdadero ser...<br/>Su tiempo acabado, el mío por fin comienza<br/>hoy habrá penumbras<br/>¡Y al fin la libertad!🎵</p><p>Por alguna razón su canto era hasta cierto punto tranquilizante y por el otro desconcertante. Owlan ya que era el más acostumbrado a subir a los tejados cuando buscaba a Mía, se acercó con cautela sorprendiendose por la repentina desaparición de Link que reapareció detrás de los profesores y director de la academia.</p><p>El silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que el mismo Link dio media vuelta con las manos en la espalda en dirección a la biblioteca que se detuvo unos pocos pasos después para mirar hacia atrás y darles una señal de que lo siguieran. Durante el corto trayecto Gaepora noto que el aura oscura que tenía cambió a uno dorado casi blanco, nadie comento nada esperando que el mismo Link explicara la situación.<br/>Al llegar a la biblioteca que aún seguía siendo un desastre las puertas se cerraron repentinamente exaltando a los tres mayores, que voltearon hacia atrás al escucharlo. Dirigieron nuevamente sus miradas al más joven que se sentó en un espacio libre de las mesas mientras tomaba algunos de los papeles esparcidos sobre la misma.</p><p>Lamento si cause algún problema y también por lo de la biblioteca. -Dice apenado.</p><p>¿Cómo es que...? -Pregunta Horwell sin poder terminar.</p><p>¿Aparezco y desaparezco a mi voluntad? No es un hechizo difícil, pero lo es para alguien que no sabe controlar su magia. -Complementa mientras el aura dorada de sus ojos se desvanecía a la vez que empezaban a organizarse los papeles con ademán de su mano izquierda. -Mi anterior desmayo solo fue causado por un agotamiento mental, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanta información y menos si todo vino de inmediato.</p><p>No comprendo. -Dice Gaepora más confundido que al principio.</p><p>Digamos que esto tiene que ver demasiado con la Diosa, Héroe y Rey demonio. -Responde con cansancio.</p><p>¿Acaso la oscuridad regresara? -Pregunta Owlan.</p><p>Si y no. El Gran mal solo volverá en otros dos milenios, pero aún nos afecta.</p><p>Link, por favor dinos que está sucediendo. -Le pide Gaepora preocupado por el comportamiento anormal de su protegido.</p><p>Suspirando con pesadez deja de lado los papeles que organizaba con su magia. -Voy a necesitar que me dejen hablar sin interrupciones. -Los mayores asintieron. -Como el Director Gaepora les explico tanto Zelda como yo atravesamos por un portal del tiempo, por lo tanto han de saber que es posible viajar en el pasado en este caso es diferente. En un futuro bastante lejano ocurrió una gran guerra, las tropas de diferentes razas se unieron para luchar contra la encarnación del Mal, pero en cuanto fue derrotado las cosas no mejoraron para nadie. -Tomó una pausa para ver a los oyentes para retomar la plática.<br/>-La familia real o lo que quedaba trato de tomar el poder de las Diosas para sí mismos sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería, tomó decisiones que causaron dolor, ese dolor pasó a ser odio y el odio solo lastimo a aquellos que no tenían nada relacionado con el. Yo y otros aliados peleamos en su contra pasando ser considerados traidores, pero no retrocedimos y henos aquí.</p><p>¿Acaso la Diosa no intervino?. -Susurra Owlan incrédulo.</p><p>Temo que hay cosas que no debo de comentar sea bueno o malo. -Le contestó Link con seriedad</p><p>Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada.</p><p>El Ciclo de Odio es inevitable, se como lidiar con eso, la guerra destruyó todo lo que se trataba de proteger, el equilibrio que existía entre los portadores del Poder de las Diosas fue roto por uno de los mismos por eso no quiero que nadie se entere, puede que no sea nada ahora aun así no me voy a arriesgar a que las cosas sean alteradas más de lo que ya están.</p><p>Entonces ¿quién eres ahora? -Pregunta Owlan.</p><p>Link lo miro sorprendido para luego taparse la boca con su mano tratando de aguantar la risa. -Sigo siendo yo solamente que ahora tengo un poco más de conocimiento. -Dice con burla.</p><p>¿Que vas hacer ahora? -Pregunta Horwell.</p><p>Por ahora tengo que esperar a que mi cuerpo se adapte a la magia que tiene ahora y tengo que buscar a un viejo amigo lo antes posible. -Contesta saltando de donde estaba sentado para salir de la biblioteca ahora ordenada como si no hubiese pasado nada y llevando un libro que ninguno de los adultos había visto antes. -Si más tarde necesitan preguntar sobre otra cosa consulten con el Director que más tarde le daré detalles. -Añade con una sonrisa en el rostro un tanto burlona.</p><p>Ahora que Link había salido de la habitación los tres hombres se sentaron con con pesadez por toda la información recibida.</p><p>¿Podemos fingir que nada de esto sucedió?</p><p>Aunque lo hiciéramos los estudiantes aún necesitan una respuesta a lo sucedido ayer. -Responde el mayor de los tres frotando su cabeza con su mano tratando de aliviar un futuro dolor de cabeza, ya era demasiado viejo para estas sorpresas.</p><p>Mientras tanto Link paseaba por los pasillos de la academia tratando de despejarse un poco, sus profesores deberían estar ahora mismo quebrandose la cabeza intentando procesar toda la información aunque dudaba que lo hiciesen pronto tal vez saltarse las clases sería mejor tenía cosas más importantes que ver los temas que ya se sabía de memoria. Sabía que si estaba aquí nuevamente eso significaba que su guardián también lo estaría, una visita a la superficie no estaría de más.</p><p>Sin demora desapareció del edificio para reaparecer en uno de los muelles más cercanos para luego saltar y llamar a su loftwing que surcando los cielos se dirigió a los bosques de Farone.</p><p>En una zona oculta del bosque...</p><p>Cielos espero que recuerde nuestro punto de reunión, aunque no lo culpaba de no venir pronto retomar todo desde cero será difícil, pero no estaría mal si tengo que obtener su confianza nuevamente. -Piensa recargándose en un tronco cercano al pequeño claro que estaba casi cubierto por los frondosos árboles.</p><p>En cuanto a Link...</p><p>Te llamaré cuando necesite volver. -Le dice a su ave que froto su pico contra su cabeza para luego irse volando.<br/>Estando solo se fue en dirección a las profundidades del bosque donde se refugió durante las noches en la superficie. Saludando algunos de los Kikwis en el camino, tomando algunos desvíos por si alguna criatura lo seguía llegó al claro que en ese entonces lo apodo irónicamente el Jardín Secreto, al llegar sintió la presencia de otro ser, pero sin sentirse amenazado solo sonrío para mirar a una de las ramas del árbol a su derecha.</p><p>Hola Ghira.</p><p>El mencionado le devolvió la sonrisa para luego bajar y abrazar al menor. -Me alegro de volver a verte y si estas aquí ¿recuerdas todo no es así Cielo Niño o Alto señor?</p><p>Tu tampoco has olvidado nada ¿verdad mi primer general? -Le responde burlonamente.</p><p>Ambos estaban felices de volverse a ver aun si solo fue por unas horas de diferencia, pero ¿quién cuenta el tiempo, cuando saltas en el todo el tiempo.</p><p>Poniéndose al corriente fue informado de su salto al pasado por su posible derrota contra la Diosa.</p><p>¿Qué piensas hacer Cielo Niño? -Pregunta con duda.</p><p>Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad, podemos usarla para evitar varios de los errores que se cometieron en ese entonces.</p><p>Dudo que la Doncella me permita entrar a su Isla sabiendo quien soy.</p><p>Tranquilo tengo un plan, sin embargo tenemos que esperar un poco. Mis profesores apenas están procesando toda la información que les di y no creo que puedan con más ahora, tendremos que esperar unos días.</p><p>La Doncella no me dejara tranquilo aunque te permitan dejarme entrar y menos si esta ese seguidor suyo. -Comenta con molestia.</p><p>¿Te refieres a Groose?</p><p>... -Lo mira con confusión.</p><p>Ah..-Suspiró con molestia. El hombre de pelo rojo que insultaste en el templo de hylia.</p><p>Ah si, el tipo no me agrada.</p><p>Ghira nadie además de mi te agrada tanto. -El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros sin preocupación</p><p>Los días pasaron con lentitud, los profesores daban sus clases con normalidad o lo más que pudieron sin ver al caballero de verde diferente para que el resto de los alumnos no preguntaran nada, al terminar la clase Link se quedo al final de los alumnos que salían.</p><p>Profesor Owlan.</p><p>Este al oírlo se volteo y dejo de limpiar el pizarrón para prestarle atención. -¿Qué pasa Link?</p><p>Usted y el profesor Horwell ¿saben los detalles que le di al director?</p><p>Si, magia, viajes en el tiempo, aliados poco probables. ¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo, sabiendo todo esto?</p><p>Te acostumbras. Bueno, solo queria saber si estaban al tanto de todo, con permiso. -Se despide tomando sus cosas para dirigirse a su habitación.</p><p>Al llegar a su cuarto acomodo todo y se sentó en su escritorio para retomar su escritura en el libro que hizo en la biblioteca al despertar de su desmayo, el libro era una copia del original que fue destruido en el asalto sheikah a una de sus tropas donde tuvo que intervenir. Se tomó su tiempo para cada dibujo y nota que recordaba era una suerte que Grahim lo haya obligado aprender ejercicios de memoria, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que saltó sorprendido al escuchar los golpes en la puerta que se encontraba cerrada con llave.</p><p>¡Link abre la puerta! -Grito Zelda desde el otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>Con prisa trato de esconder el libro, sin un lugar donde Zelda no conociera solo se le ocurrió teletransportarlo con Grahim que estaba en el lugar de reposo de Fi, ya fuera de alcance se tranquilizo y abrió su puerta para ver a una molesta Zelda. -Mi padre te mandó a llamar ¿Qué pasa Link? NUnca has tenido problemas de ningún tipo. -Dice al principio con molestia para pasar a preocupada.</p><p>No a de ser nada tal vez solo fue una confusión, así que deja ver que sucede. -Le responde rápido para irse rápido a la dirección.<br/>En la dirección...</p><p>Lamento si te llame haciendo parecer que te metiste en un lío, no se me ocurrió otra cosa sin levantar sospechas. </p><p>Esta bien, supuse que ese era el caso, ¿tiene que ver con lo que le conte? -Pregunta sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Gaepora.</p><p>Sobre los aliados que tienes o tendrás, mencionaste a uno en particular como el que ocasiono que mi hija llegara a las Tierras inferiores.</p><p>Si, justamente quería hablar de él, es uno de los aliados más fuertes que tuve y necesito que le permita estar en la Isla. -Dejó de hablar para ver a Gaepora quien no hizo comentario alguno todavía. -Se que no es nada agradable para usted, pero tiene que confiar en que no es peligroso, los espíritus espada no son malos, si el corazón de su portador actual está lleno de oscuridad eso los hace peligrosos. Ghira me considera su nuevo amo a no ser que yo se lo ordene no lastimara a nadie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Como dije en las notas del último capítulo voy a reescribir los capítulos, la trama seguirá siendo la misma pero tratare de dar más detalles y descripciones del ambiente y de los personajes. </p><p>Dejen en los comentarios quien es el personaje que cuente su historia de fondo o cuales son los detalles que quieren saber sobre él .</p><p>La canción me base de Moon Rise mlp de Maria Martinez youtuber. Los personajes no me pertenecen</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKdNyfpLf3E</p><p>Yo diré en las notas cuales personajes son mis OC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caos grupal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En este cap se tratara de la excursión de los estudiantes de la academia, no es muy largo pero trato de darle calidad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narración<br/>"Pensamientos"</p><p>Ese mismo día Link se dirigió al Templo del Presidio ahora solo temporalmente habitado por Grahim y Fi quien aún estaba en su sueño eterno.</p><p>Desde lejos Zelda observaba como iba alejando más y más de ella, sin más remedio regreso a la academia.</p><p>Desde que regresó a la Era del Cielo paso por el lugar de descanso de Fi dejando ya sea flores o palabras de gratitud por la protección que ofreció durante las batallas de las encarnaciones del Cielo Niño, dándose la vuelta noto al caballero de verde que se acercaba al pedestal de la espada maestra dando un pequeño saludo al durmiente espíritu miró al mayor.</p><p>He pensado alguna manera de llevarte a Skyloft sin tantos problemas, dentro de dos días tendremos una excursión por los Bosques de Farone es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para poder entrar, Zelda entre otros de mis compañeros estarán aquí y si hablo con uno de mis profesores que también irán es posible que lo logremos. Estando en la Isla, Zelda no podrá hacer que te vayas ahora que su padre, el director, está al tanto de todo.</p><p>No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad de oro.<br/>Tienes que comportarte lo mejor que puedas, mi cabeza está en juego. -Comentó señalando la misma. -Aunque tampoco niego que trataran de hacer que te vayas de alguna manera u otra.</p><p>La Diosa hará todo lo que sea posible para alejarme, pero cambiando de tema. -Chasquea los dedos para hacer aparecer el Libro del menor. Esto te pertenece. -Le comenta acercándole el libro.</p><p>Lo siento, olvide que lo lleve lo más lejos de Zelda cuando entro en mi habitación. -Responde tomando el libro de las manos del mayor.<br/>Supuse eso, después de todo cayo en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo planeas alejarte del grupo durante la excursión?</p><p>Tengo un plan... -Comenta a la vez que sonreía pensando las múltiples ideas que imaginaba.</p><p>Por favor que no sea como la última vez. -Comenta con pesimismo recordando el último de sus planes.</p><p>Tranquilo no tengo razón alguna de usar explosivos o magia concentrada.</p><p>Solo un favor, nada de musicales o hipnosis con canto.</p><p>... Bien ahora tendré que comenzar desde cero -Responde con un poco de molestia mientras arrancaba una de las páginas del diario donde había escrito su lluvia de ideas.</p><p>Día de la excursión ...</p><p>Todos los alumnos escogidos de la clase de Link y parte de unos caballeros recién graduados estaban escuchando las instrucciones de Owlan en el muelle donde se hizo la ceremonia del Ala.</p><p>Tengo que volver a recordarles que es esencial no separarse, si de alguna manera eso sucede el Templo del Presidio es nuestro punto de reunión, no duden en pedir ayuda alguna habitante del bosque de los cuales ya les habíamos hablado. -Paro de hablar observando que sus alumnos lo hubiesen escuchado debidamente para proseguir. -Los Kikwis son habitantes muy tímidos y se asustan fácilmente para que eviten asustarlos al hacer ruidos fuertes, si de alguna manera consiguen llegar al Gran Árbol no entren, Link me ha puesto al tanto de que su interior es un lugar sagrado para los habitantes de estas tierras.</p><p>De acuerdo. -Todos dijeron a la vez.</p><p>Terminando las indicaciones del profesor, saltaron detrás de él llamando a sus aves que seguían a la de Owlan. Link se mantuvo a un lado de Owlan ya que era el que conocía perfectamente el Bosque además del mapa que había entregado a cada uno de sus compañeros, obviamente había zonas que él conocía y no tenía ninguna intención de dar a conocer a sus compañeros como el Jardín Secreto donde Grahim se mantenía oculto para no ser descubierto durante la excursión.</p><p>Al llegar a los bosques se pusieron en fila para comenzar, todos los alumnos se mantuvieron en grupos con el fin de evitar el extravío de algunos de ellos fueron grupos de 2 a 3 personas, los compinches de Groose se mantuvieron juntos, Pipita, Karane y fledge. Groose aprovecho para estar en el mismo equipo que Zelda quien esperaba que Link también se uniese.</p><p>Lamentablemente Owlan les había recordado que Link seria uno de los guías en caso de que alguien se perdiese en el bosque, por lo tanto, Zelda se resignó. Todos sacaron sus mapas y empezaron a explorar, sin separarse, Link se mantuvo cerca de Owlan por un tiempo hasta que empezó a fascinarse más con la vegetación y fauna de la zona, dándole la oportunidad de retirarse sin ser notado.</p><p>POV de Link…</p><p>Es una suerte que una Owlan sea un obsesivo con la herbología. -Pensó con alegría mientras caminaba entre la vegetación que poco a poco daba camino al Lago Floria. Con precaución observo que Cawlin y Strich veían con sorpresa el gran árbol que llegaba a verse desde ahí, Sin ser escuchado se escabullo detrás de ellos para llegar una de las ramas que sobresalía donde se sujetó y siguió su camino por los árboles.<br/>La sensación de tomar caminos inusuales le recordaba al tiempo en que saltaba en las enormes ramas del templo del bosque en la Era del Crepúsculo, si bien todas las encarnaciones del espíritu del héroe tenían o buscaban la conexión con la naturaleza misma ya sea viviendo en el bosque del reino o tomando la forma de bestias sagradas era algo que muchos no comprendían y consideraban una locura, pero nunca dejo que permitieron negar de ellos. Era parte de ellos, de su persona y cuando la corrupción de la sangre de la diosa trato de romper ese lazo se opusieron sin dudar.</p><p>Sky noto que ya estaba cerca del Jardín que redujo la velocidad para luego saltar a una roca cercana al último árbol.</p><p>¡Ghira hay que darnos prisa y llegar a Skyloft! -Exclama con prisa al notar que el espíritu espada se encontraba dormitando a la sombra de un árbol.</p><p>Te escuche, espero que nada fuera de lugar ocurra. -Comenta al parase y luego tomar su forma de espada y mantenerse en la espalda del caballero de verde.</p><p>No te preocupes Owlan una vez fascinado con algo no lo dejara por un buen tiempo y nosotros iremos por la ruta donde mis compañeros no nos verán ¿Qué puede suceder durante unos cuantos minutos?</p><p>Con el equipo de Pipita…</p><p>-¡AHHH! -Resonó el grito por toda la zona boscosa. Al parecer Fledge por accidente asusto a un grupo de Keeses de una cueva que habían ido a explorar hasta que comenzaron a perseguir al grupo, no le tomó mucho tiempo chocar con Cawlin y Strich que cayeron cerca de un matorral que en realidad era una Deku baba. -¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!</p><p>No hace falta decir que con todos los gritos Owlan dejo de lado su hobby para correr a buscar a su clase donde el resto de los caballeros trataban de evitar que la deku baba soltara a Fledge que estaba a casi medio devorar y solo se veían sus piernas. Si no fuera poco Link no se encontraba por ningún lado o Zelda y Groose.</p><p>Con el Zelda y Groose…</p><p>¿Estas seguro que no hemos pasado este árbol antes? -Pregunto el pelirrojo.</p><p>Es difícil de saber, todos los árboles se parecen y no veo a nadie de la clase o al profesor. -Responde preocupada. -Creo que nos hemos perdido, pero estoy segura que el profesor Owlan y el resto de nuestros compañeros han de estar buscándonos. -Dice con optimismo.</p><p>Los antes mencionados aún trataban de huir de los keeses que habían regresado con mayor fuerza y esquivando alguna que otra planta deku para terminar saltando en el lago Floria con el fin de escapar de sus agresores. </p><p>Empapados y agotados nadaron de vuelta a la orilla por fin respirando con tranquilidad.</p><p>No esperaba que la superficie fuera tan hostil. -Comentó uno de los caballeros de la otra clase.</p><p>Cuando Link me hablo de la superficie no sonaba tan malo. -Dijo Owlan que trata de secar su cabello. -Ahora que puedo pensar con tranquilidad ¿Dónde están Zelda y Groose?</p><p>En algun lugar del bosque...</p><p>¡Mira Groose es el templo!</p><p>Por fin un lugar conocido.</p><p>Ambos entraron al templo donde esperaban que hubiese alguien más, pero lo encontraron vació a excepción de la espada que se encontraba reposando en su lugar de descanso. Decidieron que seria mejor descansar un poco mientras esperaban que el resto llegará.<br/>Mientras todo sucedía Link y Grahim llegaron en el loftwing carmesí que se regreso a los cielos después de haberlos dejado en uno de los muelles de la isla. Grahim se quedo aun dentro de su espada solo para evitar problemas con el resto de los habitantes que saludaban a Link antes de volver a sus asuntos.</p><p>Una vez dentro de la academia el caballero se dirigió a la oficina de Gaepora que esperaba el regreso de los estudiantes que habían sido escogidos para la excursión, se sobresaltó por la repentina llegada de Link que cargaba con una espada que no se parecía a la espada de la diosa en su forma final solo que, con diferentes colores, una espada de mango color ónix con un diamante azul incrustado y la hoja color dorado que emitía un brillo blanco tenue.</p><p>¡Link! No sabía que ya habían vuelto de la excursión. -Comenta sorprendido.</p><p>En realidad, Owlan y los otros siguen en las tierras inferiores. -Le respondió mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. -Aproveché el viaje para traer a Grahim y pensé que sería buena idea que se conocieran en la ausencia de Zelda. -Dice sonriendo.</p><p>Supongo que, aunque no me agrade mucho la idea es necesario.</p><p>Bueno entonces no alarguemos más esto.</p><p>En la Superficie…</p><p>Una vez que se secaron por completo apoyaron la idea de ir al templo del presidio después de toda la carrera contra los keese y dekus baba. </p><p>Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Groose que parecía haber construido una catapulta en pequeña escala con piedras, hilo y palos; profundizando más en la edificación vieron a Zelda contemplando las pinturas del templo. Ya todos juntos platicaron lo sucedido en la excursión para luego de mucho tiempo de espera Link a un no llegaba.</p><p>Owlan sabía que el joven conocía la zona y no se perdería fácilmente así que pensó que tal vez algo malo le había pasado. Casi todos llegaron a la misma conclusión y temían lo mismo no se terminaron de levantar cuando escucharon las puertas del templo abrir y cerrarse.<br/>Todos voltearon en la misma dirección y vieron como Link entraba con total tranquilidad.</p><p>Qué bueno que los encuentro pensé que, si no los encontraba aquí, ya habrían regresado a la isla…</p><p>¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO!? ¡UNAS PLANTAS Y KEESES CASI NOS PERSIGUIERON POR TODO EL BOSQUE! -Le grita Karane que no estaba muy feliz de ver que el menor estaba bastante tranquilo.</p><p>¿Ah? Por la forma en que lo dices imaginaba que eran goblins o lizalfos lo que los asustó. -Responde con algo de burla al ver a sus compañeros asustados.</p><p>¿¡ACASO NO CREÍSTE QUE ERA NECESARIO ADVERTIRNOS DE LOS PELIGROS DEL BOSQUE!?</p><p>¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Link no podía parar de reír, aunque su intención no es mala para alguien que presenció guerras unas deku baba o keese no era su mayor preocupación para su clasificación de peligro.</p><p>¿¡TE PARECE GRACIOSO!? -Esta vez fue la misma Zelda quien exclamó con molestia.</p><p>Lo siento admito que me parece muy divertido ver una colonia de keese persiguiendolos y que tuviesen que escapar de una dekus. Para serles sincero eso es lo más inofensivo que encontrarán aquí, por esa razón no me pareció necesario comentarlo supuse que no tendrían problema alguno con ellos.</p><p>Bueno, pronto oscurecerá y dudo que quieran pasar la noche aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos. -Les comenta dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.</p><p>¡Link!</p><p>¿Qué ocurre Zelda? -Le respondió sin voltear a verla.</p><p>Sabes que nadie además de nosotros conoce los peligros de estas tierras, debiste de haber dicho algo. -Comenta molesta por la manera tan despreocupada que su amigo se tomaba la situación.</p><p>Zelda, no quiero que te ofendas, pero todo el tiempo que pasaste en la superficie tuviste a Impa protegiéndote de todo.<br/>…<br/>Nadie en la sala dijo nada, todos sabían que tanto Link como Zelda había estado mucho tiempo en las tierras inferiores, pero a pesar la experiencia contada no sabían cómo sobrepasaron los obstáculos. Zelda contaba los paisajes que había visto a lado de su protectora al contrario Link rara vez mencionaba algo relacionado con su viaje a excepción del espíritu que habita la espada maestra, siempre fue reservado cuando se trataba de los peligros de las tierras inferiores. </p><p>Si bien lo pensaban ya era un logro que Owlan haya logrado convencer a Link que fuese como segundo al mando en la excursión. Inclusive que le diese información sobre las criaturas que vivían a los profesores era lo más cercano que dio sobre sus viajes y ya era demasiado pedir aún más información. Cuando Zelda iba a volver arremeter Pipita le tocó el hombro para luego pasar al caballero de verde y decirle donde podían llamar con facilidad a sus aves.</p><p>El tema fue dejado de lado con el fin de mantener la paz entre ambos jóvenes. Owlan dirigió al grupo de vuelta a los cielos que mantuvo un aire tenso en el grupo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Los headcanons siempre son bien recibidos hay actitudes o costumbres de los personajes que yo creo que harían. </p><p>Si tienen un pedido del backstory de algún personaje o pregunta, que se haya mencionado en los capítulos actuales solo comenten y respondere los más pronto posible.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta es la versión reescrita de mi fanfiction No rendirse, Ser valiente y Proteger.</p>
<p>Todos los capítulos serán reescritos hasta el capitulo actual, aunque dependiendo pueden quedarse igual, pero lo dudo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>